


Close Call

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Super Fucking Baller - Adventure Zone Magnus/Kravitz/Taako [13]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Close call, Focus is on magnus/kravitz but fits with my ot3 series, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Magnus has a close call while fighting a necromancer with Kravitz.FFC Day 17: barely averted disasterOne month. Twenty-eight prompts. Twenty-eight pairings. One ficlet a day. Write Fast.





	Close Call

“That…was close,” Magnus says with a grin, before falling to the ground, clutching at his stomach. “Oh, ow.”

“That  _ was close?” _ Kravitz rushes to his Maggie, kneeling beside him and pushing at his armor to see the depth of the wound. “That skeleton ran you straight through!” 

“I’ve had worse, it’s just a flesh wound,” Magnus jokes with his most winning smile. 

It makes Kravitz roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know, you’ve died a million times and somehow you’re still kicking, allow a boyfriend a little moment of panic.” 

“Grab me a healing potion?” Magnus winces as he tosses his bag toward Kravitz. “You’ve never experienced it, have you?”

Kravitz finally finds a potion clanking around in the bottom of the most disorganized bag he’s ever looked through. No, wait, he’s had to search through Taako’s, too. He really knows how to pick boyfriends. He presses the potion to Magnus’ lips and watches as the potion works its magic, and the stomach wound stitches up with flesh and heals into a small scar that joins the myriad of others painted over Magnus’ flesh. “Never experienced what? Having you or Taako scare me out of my wits? No, I think I’m quite done with that, now, actually.” 

Magnus holds out his hand, and Kravitz uses it to pull him up slowly, and into a hug. 

“No, death. I mean, you went directly from conductor to reaper, right? In service of your queen. I think you skipped a step.”

Kravitz opens his mouth, then closes it again, pressing his lips together in a line. “No, I suppose that’s true. I have never actually, um, died.” 

“It’s not that bad,” Magnus says cheerily. “I mean. To be fair, I’ve kind of done it so many times at this point that I’m used to it, and when it sticks for real, well. I’ll miss stuff, here in the real world, or I will until Taako comes to join us in the astral plane. But it doesn’t hurt, or anything. The actual dying.” 

Magnus stands, and pulls Kravitz up, circling an arm around his waist as Kravitz rips a seam in the air to transport them back to Raven’s Roost. Kravitz’s mouth is still pressed in a thin line. “I don’t like hearing you joke about it,” he admits. 

Magnus leans over to brush a kiss over Kravitz’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I won’t joke. That  _ was _ a close one. Thanks for helping me deal with that guy before he fucked up any more stuff in Raven’s Roost.” 

“Well, he was upsetting the natural order, and-” Kravitz smiles, pulls Magnus in for another kiss. “And you’re welcome.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
